Moaigan
Moaigan ' (モアイガン, ''Moaigan) is a moai statue-faced rock monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Moaigan is the arrogant self-proclaimed "leader" of some kaiju mutants on Heck and acts like some wannabe gangster boss. He's quick to anger and doesn't take kindly to "outsiders". History Debut and Death: Midnight Mayhem IV Moaigan was the de facto leader of group of kaiju mutants on Heck and the group acted like thugs, also scavenging the land for parts or terrorizing those who "trespassed" into their territory. Moaigan made his presence known when he attacked Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan. Moaigan threatened them, saying that he was about to kill them for trespassing and that he didn't like their kind. Moaigan then ordered Rudongo and Rarigonika to sic 'em, with Rudongo attacking Jazz Gigan and Rarigonika attacking Blues Megalon. Moaigan decided to fight against Garbage Monster himself. Moaigan was having some difficulties fighting against Garbage Monster though, as Garbage Monster blasted him aways at first with his Debris Stream. Moaigan fought back hard though, and fired his machine gun fire at Garbage Monster. However, before the bullets could even land on Garbage Monster, Armor Jack appeared, blocking the bullets and shielding him. Moaigan recognized Armor Jack and then got furious. Armor Jack and Garbage Monster then continued their fight against Moaigan, it being a fierce and brutal fight. After Rudnogo and Rarigonika soon retreated; Moaigan then went ballistic, firing his machine gun bullets/bullet fire at full charge against everyone in the area who challenged him; Armor Jack, Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon then ducked down to avoid the bullets. However, Moaigan's barrage of bullets also hit Ultraman Caelum, angering him. Ultraman Caelum then flickered forward; and punched Moaigan's gun very hardly and swiftly, causing the gun to explode in Moaigan's hands. While Moaigan was in shock that his machine gun was destroyed, Ultraman Caelum then began punching at Moaigan, speeding up with each attack. Garbage Monster and Armor Jack then both got back up and joined in Moaigan's pummeling. Soon, through the combined attacks of Ultraman Caelum's finisher beam attack, Garbage Monster's Debris Stream and Armor Jack's might sword slashing at him; Moaigan was finished. Moiagan then said his final words and then fell over, exploding; finally ending Moaigan once and for all. Straight Outta the Monster Graveyard Moaidan briefly appeared in the RP where he was seen suffering in the lower pits of the Monster Graveyard where he, Cokra, Denomon and Onimous were also seen suffering. Gokidon saw this all and thought it was disturbing, and thus moved on away from the sight. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Strength: Moaigan was a fairly strong opponent, capable of holding his ground against all four of Armor Jack, Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon. His head was also stone hard. * Machine Gun: Moaigan possessed a machine gun that he could use to fire bullets/bullet fire at his foes. With it, he was hard to fight against and was practically explosive. Quotes Trivia * Moaigan gets his name due to his motif of his face being based off of a moai statue. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)